Sexy in Uniform
by popika5554
Summary: Well reader, looks like your new police boyfriend looks pretty good in uniform, what are you going to do about it?


You were sitting on the couch watching T.V waiting for your boyfriend Arthur to come home from work. He had just graduated from the police academy and was now with the London Police force, and today as his first day on the job, and he also happened to be the personification of England the country itself! You loved him and he loved you, and you both got along well, just as long as you didn't let him cook.

When Arthur got home you jumped off the couch and hugged him.

"Welcome home!" you said.

"Hello love!" Arthur said. He was still wearing his police uniform, and god did he look sexy in it! _No!_ You thought. _I can't think like that right now!_

"Is something wrong love? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Arthur placed his forehead to yours. "Hmmm. You don't feel warm." Then Arthur smirked as he realized you were blushing. "Ah. So that's what it is."

"What is?" you asked.

"Oh just that your face is all red and I know why."

"Oh yeah?" you challenged. "Why then?" Arthur puffed out his chest and struck a pose.

"It's because you think I look drop dead sexy in my new uniform." He smirked.

God damn this guy could read you like a book! But you loved that about him. You never had to tell him what was wrong, he always new by the look on your face. But you tried to play it off this time.

"I don't know what your talking about." You lied and turned away from him. "I'm going to go make us some tea." You started walking towards the kitchen, but then you felt something grab hold of our wrist. You turned back to face Arthur and looked at your wrist to find that he had hand cuffed it. "Arthur? What are you~" he cut you off with a kiss. He then pulled away and smiled down at you.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to place you under arrest for lying to an officer of the law." He grabbed your other wrist and cuffed it behind you. He turned you around and whispered into your ear in a husky, sexy voice. "You have the right to remain silent, but it might be rather difficult with the punishment I have in store for you love. This sent shivers down your spine. He then licked the outer shell of your ear, and bit down on it lightly. Then you gasped as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

"A~Arther?!" you gasped.

"Now, now poppet, patience." He kicked open the door to the room you two shared and threw you onto the bed, you landed with a light thud. Arthur then crawled on top of you. He reached behind you and quickly undid the cuffs. He leaned down and kissed your neck looking for that one spot that he new would make you moan. He soon found it, and began attacking it viciously. You moaned and twisted your fingers into his hair.

"Oh officer," you cooed.

"Hmm, you've been quite the naughty girl haven't you Miss._?"

"Oh yes I have officer," you moaned. "I believe I need to be punished"

"Indeed you do love," he said as he took off his belt. He leaned down and began attacking your neck again. He lifted you shirt over your head, and then removed your bra. He then began massaging and sucking on your breasts.

"Ahh, A~Arthur!" you moaned. You looked down and saw the growing bulge in his pants. As he sucked your breasts, you began to move your hand around the bulge through his pants. Arthur let out a low growl of pleasure.

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we love?" He began unbuttoning his shirt, and you saw his well toned muscular body. You ran your hands up and down his chest. "Like what you see?" he asked and smirked. You did like what you saw. You liked it a lot!

After removing his shirt, he set to work undoing your jeans. He pulled them off, and began teasing you through your panties.

"Ahh….. Arthur… stop teasing!" you moaned.

"Oh but this is so much fun," he smirked. You sat up and pushed him off of you.

"What are you doing love?" he asked. You pushed him off the bed so he was standing at the foot. You then crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers. His member sprang to life.

"Its payback time officer," you purred. You licked and sucked his member like a lollypop.

"Oh god," he moaned. "You really know how to work the shaft love." You then took all of him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down. But before he could finish, you stopped and lied back, beckoning him with your finger. He got your message and crawled back over to you. He leaned over and positioned himself at your entrance.

"Are you ready _?"

"Yes. Just put it in already!" He thrust into you, and you arched your back and gasped at the pain and pleasure. Arthur began to remove himself, then ramming back into you. He kept thrusting into you going harder and faster each time.

"Ah~ Arthur" you moaned. "M~more!"

"As you wish poppet" He flipped you over and put your face to the pillows, thrusting into you doggy style. Ramming into you even harder, and finding your g-spot.

"Arthur…..there! Hit there!" He thrust into that one spot hitting it each time.

"L~love I thing I'm gonna~" He didn't get to finish his sentence before you both came.

Arthur lay next to you and pulled the blankets over both of you.

"Attention all Units, Attention all Units, the rookie just got layed!"

Arthur's walkie-talkie was…..ON?! The voice on the radio was Alfred, Arthur's partner.

"BLOODY HELL!" shouted Arthur. I thought I turned that blasted thing off!

"Sorry dude!" said Alfred over the radio. "You gotta make sure the little light is off!"


End file.
